


Фасад

by kyohaba_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyohaba_SW_2016/pseuds/kyohaba_SW_2016
Summary: "Я не идиот, Яхаба. И прекрасно знаю, что ты не будешь встречаться со мной. Ты слишком беспокоишься о том, что подумают люди, так что не дай мне подпортить тебе репутацию "





	

**Author's Note:**

> оригинал https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247234

Становление капитаном после ухода третьегодок сулило серьезные перемены в жизни Яхабы, но он был готов к этому. Он давно смирился с тем фактом, что теперь свободного времени будет гораздо меньше, а обязанностей – больше. Обо всем этом предупреждал Ойкава, так что ничто не стало сюрпризом.

Чего Яхаба точно не ожидал, так это внезапного всплеска своей популярности только из-за того, что он теперь он стал капитаном и преемником Ойкавы. Он удивлялся, как много людей знают его по имени, и сколько из них останавливаются рядом, чтобы перекинуться парой слов, в школьных коридорах. К третьему году Яхаба думал, что привык к этому. Ему стало легче болтать с малознакомыми людьми, а общение с первогодками из клуба помогло ему легче находить общий язык с людьми в общем. Но Яхаба не предполагал, что это сделает его значительно популярнее среди девушек. И хотя его популярность не имела ничего общего с популярностью Ойкавы, все равно это было необычно и немного волнительно.

Свое первое признание Яхаба получил на следующий день после победы над соседней школой в тренировочном матче. Был полдень, он выходил из клубной комнаты и совсем не ожидал увидеть свою одноклассницу, ждавшую его снаружи.

Химура была скромной и миловидной, с короткими черными волосами, забранными в хвост. Она раскраснелась и нервно теребила край юбки, но все-таки решилась заговорить с ним:

– Ты мне нравишься, – сказала Химура, глядя Яхабе прямо в глаза. – Знаю, мы почти не общались, и я не жду, что тоже нравлюсь тебе. Просто хотела сказать. Мне нравится, что ты добрый и отзывчивый

Яхаба почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Мысли разбежались, и он только и смог выдавить:

– Спасибо. Прости, я не… То есть, я думаю, что ты очень милая…

– Все нормально, – сказала Химура и тихо засмеялась, хотя Яхаба отчетливо видел разочарование в ее глазах. – Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал. Ничего больше.

Яхаба замер, глядя вслед уходящей девушке, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда за его спиной кто-то кашлянул.

Кётани. Сумка через плечо, руки в карманах. Он вопросительно поднял бровь, кивая в сторону уходящей Химуры. Яхаба отвел взгляд и нервно поправил ремень сумки.

– Моя одноклассница, Химура. Она умная и милая, но…  
Кётани хмыкнул и прошел мимо.

– Тебе стоило согласиться.

– Что? – Яхаба застыл на месте и нахмурился, но Кётани не остановился, только пожал плечами.

– Мы будем сегодня заниматься или нет?

– Да… Конечно, – удивленно моргнув, Яхаба откашлялся и нагнал Кётани.

По средам и четвергам после тренировки они занимались дома у Яхабы. Кётани был лучше его в большинстве предметов, кроме химии и биологии, поэтому они помогали друг другу. Отец Яхабы допоздна работал, а мать уехала навестить сестру. В теории, у них была куча времени, чтобы учиться ни на что не отвлекаясь. На практике же все их занятия неизбежно заканчивались неловкими поцелуями. Это вошло в привычку, и хотя они никогда не обсуждали это, Яхаба думал, что все-таки это что-то значит. Кётани, видимо, считал по-другому.

Всю дорогу между ними висело напряженное молчание. Яхаба раз за разом прокручивал в голове слова Кётани и никак не мог понять, почему они так задевают. Раздражение переплавилось в злость, и когда они вошли в дом, Яхаба даже не смотрел на Кётани – стянул ботинки и ушел ставить чайник.

– В чем проблема? – хмуро поинтересовался Кётани, бросая сумку возле двери, когда они вошли в комнату Яхабы. Тот не ответил, молча достал книги и сбежал на кухню как только услышал звук закипевшего чайника. Он вернулся с двумя кружками и расставил их на низком столике. Кётани уже достал конспекты, но сейчас смотрел только на Яхабу.

– Что? – огрызнулся тот.

– Это ты мне скажи, – ответил Кётани. – Ты так бесишься, потому что я прав?

– С чего ты взял? – Яхаба был уверен, что связано не с Химурой. а с ними. – С какой стати мне хотеть встречаться с кем-то еще?

– А почему нет? Только потому, что мы целуемся? Потому что нравимся друг другу? – Кётани фыркнул. – Я не идиот, Яхаба. И прекрасно знаю, что ты не будешь встречаться со мной. Ты слишком беспокоишься о том, что подумают люди, так что не дай мне испортить тебе репутацию 

– Я не настолько поверхностный.

– Знаю. Но ты стараешься казаться таким, разне нет? Ты столько сил вложил в свой образ: то, как говоришь, как двигаешься. Я не жду, что ты все это изменишь. И не прошу. Так что найди уже девчонку, не разочаровывай окружающих. Я мешать не буду.

– И тебе будет все равно?

– Разве я это сказал? – Кётани уставился в учебник. – Кстати, я все еще не въезжаю в титрование. Объясни.

Яхаба вздохнул, но не стал менять тему и открыл учебник.

– Я три раза уже объяснял.

– Может, ты просто хреново объясняешь?

В тот день они больше не говорили про отношения между ними. И не целовались, хотя Яхабе хотелось. Хотелось притянуть ближе, прижаться губами, убедиться, что между ними все осталось по-прежнему. Проблема в том, что Яхаба знал – это не так.

Кётани натянул ботинки, откашлялся и, стараясь не смотреть на Яхабу, сказал:

– Спасибо за помощь. Я так и не понял титрование.

– Врешь. Последнюю задачку ты закончил даже раньше меня.

Кётани на автомате потянулся к запястью Яхабы и замер, едва коснувшись. Отпустил руку и откашлялся громче обычного.

– Увидимся завтра в школе.

– Ага, – ответил Яхаба, прислонясь к дверному косяку и глядя вслед Кётани. 

Чувствовал он себя куда паршивее, чем сегодня днем.

Яхаба постоянно прокручивал в голове их разговор и на следующее утро чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым. На тренировке Кётани старался вести себя как обычно, но его съемы были особенно жесткими, а Яхаба знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить кипящую вокруг злость. Замечает и злится сам, потому что это Кётани виноват. Он первый заговорил об этом. И Яхаба бы хотел, чтобы тот разговор никогда не состоялся, потому что теперь все его мысли заняты только ним. Он не показывает этого, потому что сейчас он в первую очередь капитан и команде ни к чему знать об их проблемах.

Когда после тренировки он вернулся в класс, Химура слегка улыбнулась ему, и Яхаба улыбнулся в ответ. Он мог бы подойти к ней и прямо сейчас пригласить на свидание, пока никто из одноклассников еще не вернулся. Но это будет нечестно по отношению к Химуре, и он не сомневается, что она откажет ему, почувствовав спонтанность решения.. Что важнее, он не хочет. Абсолютно точно не хочет встречаться ни с Химурой, ни с какой-либо другой девушкой. С тихим вздохом Яхаба упал за свою парту и зарылся лицом в ладони, стараясь не думать о том, что все это значит.

Он не видит Кётани ни на одной перемене, но на дневной тренировке тот выглядит все таким же недовольным. Это проявлялось не в жестах и не в голосе. Яхаба чувстовал его раздражение в линии плеч, в осанке и, конечно, Яхаба чувствовал напряжение. Такое же напряжение чувствовал он сам, когда целовал Кётани и ощущал кожей удивленный выдох, сменяющийся низким стоном. Яхаба настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как подошёл к Кётани и положил руку ему на спину. Тот окаменел под его ладонью, но Яхаба не убрал руку, только наклонился ниже и тихо сказал:

– Сегодня мы тренируемся вместе.

Кётани согласно хмыкнул, пропуская Яхабу вперед к одной из площадок.

Сегодня они не сыграются – Яхаба понял это даже раньше, чем отдал Кётани первый пас. Это раздражает, но Яхаба старается сохранять спокойствие, – его недовольство им сейчас точно не поможет. После финального свистка Кётани первым уходит в раздевалку. Яхаба заметил его спину, скрывшуюся за дверью, пока вместе с первогодками вытирал пол. А потом постарался скрыть разочарование, когда, придя в клубную комнату, увидел, что Кётани там уже нет.

Яхаба шел домой один, прокручивая в голове сотни вариантов оправданий, которые можно было завтра сказать Кётани. Он многое хочет сказать, но если вокруг будут люди, ничего не получится. И если Кётани продолжит избегать его, объясниться будет еще сложнее.

Он собрался уже свернуть на другую улицу, как буквально врос в асфальт. Кётани стоял, привалившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Жил он совсем в другой стороне.

– Сегодня четверг, – проворчал Кётани в ответ на удивленный взгляд Яхабы, – а у тебя все еще хреново с математикой. Будем заниматься?

– Конечно. Ты же до сих пор ужасен в химии, – Яхаба огрызнулся, пытаясь скрыть облегчение. – Пойдем.

Они шли плечом к плечу, и хотя они не разговаривали, тишина была не такой гнетущей, как вчера. Войдя в дом, Яхаба по привычке пошел ставить чайник, а Кётани как обычно уселся за низким столиком в его комнате, вытащив учебники по математике и конспекты. Яхаба вернулся с двумя кружкам и сел напротив.

– Я хочу кое-что спросить, – Яхаба первым нарушил тишину.

– Про математику? – Кётани сделал вид, что не понял, и Яхаба едва удержался от желания закатить глаза.

– Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Кётани удивленно моргнул:

– Чего?

– Будешь?

– Я думал, мы разобрались с этим еще вчера, – Кётани вздохнул. – Я не буду с тобой встречаться.

– Даже если я попрошу? – Яхаба крепче обхватил свою кружку. – Даже если я хочу встречаться с тобой.

Кётани нахмурился и немного ссутулился.

– Не шути со мной. Все равно это только теории, так?

– Не теории. Я не хочу встречаться ни с кем, кроме тебя. Мог бы, но не хочу.

Кётани внимательно смотрел на него, откинувшись назад и подперев голову рукой. 

– Ты думал об этом, – не вопрос, просто констатация факта.

– Последние двадцать четыре часа, – согласился Яхаба. – Ты мне нравишься. Это уже не новость, и я знаю, что тоже нравлюсь тебе.

– Последние годы ты строил из себя прилежного мальчика. И я не собираюсь заставлять тебя. Если ты уверен – я не против. Не обязательно рассказывать всему миру, что мы встречаемся, или что я тебе нравлюсь, или что тебе нравятся парни. Мне плевать, если кто-то узнает, но мы можем сохранить это в тайне. Это только наше дело.

Яхаба облегченно выдохнул, а Кётани усмехнулся:

– Нелегко далось все это, да? – хмыкнул Кётани, хотя сам выглядел весьма довольным. Он встал на колени и, перегнувшись через стол, смахнул волосы с лица Яхабы.

– Даже не знаю, почему ты мне нравишься.

– Это не тот вопрос, который стоит задавать своему парню, – проворчал Яхаба, слегка потеревшись носом о нос Кётани.

– Ты еще не пригласил меня на свидание, – сказал Кётани прямо в чужие губы. Яхаба поцеловал его и с улыбкой отстранился.

– Давай встречаться.

Кётани согласно хмыкнул и усмехнулся, втягивая Яхабу в очередной поцелуй.

Они так не притронулись к урокам, а Яхаба так и не разобрался с математикой. Но, к счастью, Кётани был ней довольно хорош.


End file.
